


Kisses

by Starwolf69



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kid Fic, Kissing, M/M, Snakes, snek!babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 20:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starwolf69/pseuds/Starwolf69
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale have their grown-up time interrupted by the snabies who have questions about kissing.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 51
Kudos: 299
Collections: Wiggleverse





	Kisses

“Oh, Crowley! Oh, my dearest.”

Crowley shushed him before going back to kissing his angel’s neck. He was a little concerned about waking the babies. He and Aziraphale tucked them into the aquarium and made sure they were asleep before sneaking up the stairs for some grown-up time. While typical snakes didn’t hear as much as they felt, he wasn’t completely sure that the snakelets didn’t hear like he did. Which made him a little nervous as Aziraphale could get a little loud. 

“My love! My darling husband!” Aziraphale cried, burying his fingers in Crowley’s hair. 

Crowley felt Aziraphale freeze and he also went very still. Slowly looking over at the doorway, he saw five pairs of eyes staring at him. In a flash, the snakelets were on the bed, sitting on Aziraphale’s chest and still staring at him. He propped his head on his hand, lying on his side gazing at his children. 

“What are you lot doing awake?” he said, trying to sound cross.

We heard Azirafather yelling and he sounded like he was hurt, Angelica said.

Junior added, And we came up here and you were trying to eat him!

Please don’t eat Azirafather, Father, Clem begged. We love him.

I won’t let him, Junior said, a little dangerously. I’ll . . . I’ll bite.

Crowley groaned and flopped onto his back. Throwing one arm over his eyes, he sighed, thankful that he had his lower half under the blanket. Aziraphale, who had quickly covered up with the blankets, cleared his throat to get the snakelets’ attention. He put his arms out from under the blankets and began stroking little heads and tails. 

“Father would never hurt me,” he told the snakelets. “Father loves me and I love him. You don’t hurt those you love. Father would die for me just like he would for you.”

Junior looked unconvinced. But he was getting ready to eat you!

And you yelled, Datura added. 

Aziraphale blushed. “He wasn’t eating me. He was kissing me. And, yes, I may have gotten a little loud, but I assure you that I was not hurt.”

What’s kissing? Clem asked.

The angel gently picked up the snakelet and brought him to his face. Very softly, he placed a little kiss on his nose. Clem wiggled happily. 

“Now, see? That didn’t hurt, did it?”

No, Clem said. It was like when you boop our noses. But with lips instead of your finger.

Aziraphale nodded. “That is what Father was doing to me.”

Azirafather? Rosa asked. Where is your nightshirt?

The angel blushed deeper. He was getting a little out of his depth. After stammering a bit, he nudged Crowley with his foot. Crowley propped back up on his elbows. 

“It’s time for bed, spawn. How about if we tuck you back in and we’ll do something fun tomorrow morning?”

Rosa persisted. But Azirafather doesn’t have his nightshirt on! How is he going to tuck us in?

Father doesn’t have his shirt on either, Datura pointed out.

“Come here, you lot,” Crowley patted his stomach. “We need to talk.”

The snakelets slithered onto Crowley’s belly. Junior still looked ready to defend his angel dad. Crowley waited until they were all looking at him. 

“First off, I would never hurt any of you or Azirafather, okay? I love you all very much.”

But Father, Angelica said, Why did Azirafather shout? Is he cross with you?

Crowley stroked the top of her head. “When grown-ups love each other, really love each other, they want to be close to each other. That’s what we were doing. We just wanted to be close to each other.”

Angelica continued, But . . . But if you wanted to be together, why the yelling? It scared us.

I wasn’t scared, Junior said. I can bite.

Aziraphale had retrieved his nightshirt and put it on while Crowley was talking to the snakelets. He tapped Junior’s tail. 

“Anthony Junior Crowley,” he admonished. “We do not bite. And we definitely do not bite our fathers. Understand?”

Yes, Azirafather, Junior said meekly.

“What do you say?” 

Junior looked at Crowley. I’m sorry, Father.

Crowley grumbled. “I know, spawn. And you should protect your Azirafather.”

Father? Datura asked. Why do you like kissing?

Crowley shook his head, grinning. “Because it feels good. It makes me happy. And it makes Angel Dad happy too.”

Datura looked over at Aziraphale. Do you like kissing too?

Aziraphale nodded. “But only your father. He is the only one I want to kiss.”

At that moment, he leaned over and kissed Crowley very gently. The snakelets hissed and wiggled, darting up Crowley’s body and bumping their noses against their fathers’ faces. Aziraphale kissed each snakelet on the top of their head. 

Junior crawled up and curled against Crowley’s neck. Crowley stroked his eldest child’s back. The other snakelets snuggled as close to their father as they could get. 

Can we sleep in the bed with you? Clem asked as the others hissed their approval. 

“Oh, darlings,” Aziraphale said, “It’s not safe. You can lie in here until you get sleepy then we’ll tuck you in.”

After a bit of shifting, they all settled down. Aziraphale lay with his head on Crowley’s shoulder, gently petting the snakelets who lay on Crowley’s chest. Crowley had never felt as loved as he did right then. 

Azirafather? Angelica asked. Will we kiss people some day?

“I do hope so, my darling. But not for a long time.”

“Too right, that,” Crowley agreed. “No kissing until you are much, MUCH older.”

“How about if I read you a story?” Aziraphale suggested.

About kissing? Angelica asked with a giggle.

Crowley tickled under her chin. “Sassy girl.”

“I think we have had more than enough talk about kissing for one evening,” Aziraphale said. “How about Winnie-the-Pooh?”

Aziraphale began reading aloud. Within a few pages, all five snakelets were asleep. Crowley gently poked his leg with his foot. The angel looked over to a sight that filled his heart with joy. His and Crowley’s babies were asleep on the demon’s chest. He got up and padded around the bed. Gently scooping up three of the snakelets, he waited for Crowley to get up with the other two. They carried their babies to the aquarium and settled them in. 

“Good night, darlings,” Aziraphale murmured. 

Kisses please? Rosa asked.

Aziraphale kissed Rosa, Angelica, and Clem on the tops of their heads and settled them into the aquarium. Crowley bumped noses with Datura before depositing the little snake into the tank. Junior wrapped tightly around his father’s wrist. 

“Bed time, spawn,” he said gently.

I’m sorry, Father! I wouldn’t bite you! I love you! Junior cried. 

Crowley bumped noses with his eldest child. “You were protecting your Azirafather. Nothing wrong with that.”

So you still love me? Junior asked, obviously concerned.

“Of course I do,” Crowley told him. “Now, nose bumps and bed.”

Junior bumped his nose to his father’s and joined his siblings in a noodly pile in the aquarium. They called a sleepy chorus of I love yous to their fathers. Crowley took Aziraphale’s hand and led him back upstairs. Settling the angel back into bed, he crawled in next to him. 

“Well, that was a thing,” Crowley said. 

Aziraphale blushed. “I . . . I think I will have to learn to be quiet when we are having adult time.”

Crowley grinned. “Practice now?”

“Of course, my love. Practice makes perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one comes a few weeks after OlwenDylluan's "In Which Crowley Does Not Expect a Family Outing". The snabies haven't had their first shift in to child shape, but Aziraphale can hear them. 
> 
> Every parent's worst fear . . . what if the kids walk in.
> 
> Apparently, I don't know how to make italics on this site so . . . the snabies are still mind-speaking with their dads.


End file.
